No Words (Phinabella)
by FanBoy752
Summary: It is a One-Shot and Quick story where Phineas tells Isabella his feelings towards her. If they fall in love each other, Phineas will answer his thoughts of his obliviousness. Small Summary and Inspired on No Words by The Script. First POV Story. Phinabella and Review after reading!


**Phineas and Ferb (K Fanfiction Rating)**

**Disclaimers**

I do not own Phineas and Ferb

No Words is from The Script's album, #3. I do not own the song.

**No Words (Song-Inspired One Shot)**

**Main Characters**: Phineas and Isabella

**Phineas' POV**

-The Flynn-Fletcher House, 1:00PM-

I was watching the rainy horizon in Danville, the backyard is now wet by rainwater. Ferb and I couldn't do anything today in the rain. The water in the window is touching my hands as I touch the glass of the window. Anything is bored and lack of words and what I'm worrying is Isabella, my neighbor and best friend… or was she?

"_Wow, I guess the rainy day after our first big idea was very boring._" I thought what happened previously with only me, Ferb, and Isabella. "_Do you think… I like Isabella?_"

**Flashback Phase (10:30AM)**

Ferb and I are oblivious about what happened about our latest big idea. The only thing is when we invited Isabella over there, and then it was gone by a jet of green laser.

"That's weird." Phineas said awkwardly. "Where's the lovey-dovey machine?" Ferb shrugged that he doesn't know what happened.

"A lovey-dovey machine?" Isabella asked to me curiously. "I guess you were going to show me something like…" she nodded beside me and I was puppy-eyed because of Isabella's cute eyes.

"Isabella, I can explain but-"

"Mom, mom!" My sister, Candace, interrupted before I explain well as she brought my mom for our invention "Phineas and Ferb are building…"

"Building nothing?" My mom, Linda, asked to my sister in boredom.

"Building nothing." Candace nodded in disappointment, it was her everyday routine that I almost laugh at her in my mind.

"I guess it's you, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella only?" Linda counted us and rewarded us an everyday snack time. "Well, I appreciate to have a good snack time while Lawrence is managing the antique store. Want some Peanut Butter and Jelly?"

"Sure!" We all exclaimed to get this day the best snack time ever.

**End of Flashback**

Every time we end the day, Isabella was a feeling that I can't discover. I know about romance in movies, but romance in real life is something I can't tell. I know Isabella has a crush on me but I… I have feelings too because I don't want to lose my best friend. I've always thought of her as a… love interest, but I didn't tell to anyone even thought Ferb knows Isabella's feelings towards me. Her eyes were beautiful when she first looked at me. Her beautiful dress is like a color I can't imagine to mix with colors. Unlike me, Isabella is a Fireside Girl even in summer. I was oblivious to her that I should have just listen to her or notice her feelings.

"What am I doing to do?" I asked myself. "I am all alone with my sister. Mom said that I have to be careful outside without Ferb on my side."

"Hey, Phineas." Candace greeted normally, not in a rivalry mood "Thinking about Isabella?"

"How did you know?" I asked

"It's nothing about the dark side you're talking to." Candace sat beside me and go along into a small chat about me and Isabella "Do you like her?"

"I guess, Candace." I answered "What makes you think of that?"

"Well, it reminds me about you and Isabella are like me and Jeremy together." She gives me an advice "When he is gone for a family vacation, I missed him so much. You can tell Isabella about your feelings, maybes won't help you when you answer."

"But I ignored her feelings. Do you think it's…?" I couldn't speak out how much I loved Isabella as my friend but Candace knew what I'm going to say

"I know, Phineas. But you were too nervous to tell her that you decide to focus on your crazy inventions. Remember that you and Isabella hangout alone for some Ice Cream, that's where the first time you were going on a date."

"But, Candace," I said while we watched the rain "We're not dating, we're too young."

"I know" She understood about my fear "She'll understand about you, no matter how bad the situation is?" I was smiling because my sister was the best at knowing my friendship status to a friend.

"Thanks, Candace." I wrapped my arms around her. "You're a good sister when Ferb's not around."

"Phineas, aren't you gonna need a raincoat?" Candace asked before I exited out of my room.

"No, Isabella's house is near ours." I said and walked myself out of the house to see Isabella. "_I hope she can understand about my obliviousness._"

**Isabella's POV**

-The Garcia-Shapiro House, 1:25PM-

The last thing I remember about Phineas is snacks. After the rain came by, I passed out and got sick so Phineas carried me home. My mom, Vivian, told me to stay in bed for a while because I have a fever during the rain. I've felt no words towards Phineas when he helped me home. I was listening a real-world song called No Words by The Script. It's how I describe today's afternoon activities, depressed but meaningful.

No Words is a real-world song that I listened when the rain starts pouring. Sometimes, Phineas and I heard this song when we got bored in the rain. It was emotional and cannot express words to the ones you loved. But unlike that, he and I were good friends but I have a crush on him… I wish he could understand my feelings like me.

"Isa, Phineas is here." My mom called out to me while I was lying down in my bed. "He wants to talk to you."

"Yeah, mom!" I called gratefully and someone opened the door. It was my best friend, Phineas Flynn, who is here to talk about something. "Whatcha Doin, Phineas? and why are you wet?"

"I walk in the rain to see you" He replied while he was hugging himself because of the rain. "I just wanted to talk with you."

"Do you want to dry up?" I offered him my favorite towel while I'm down, he shook his head no and nodded to me

"No, I'm fine" He declined my offer, but I wasn't annoyed when he asked. "Are you okay?"

"About what you helped me go home in the rain, a little good, Phineas." I said honestly while my head felt so hot. "I lay down in my bed because I have a fever after you help me. I guess it was a bad time to see each other."

"No, it's fine." He said and removed the towel on my head. "Do you need another towel?"

"Sure." I agreed and he soaked the towel and twist it to make it damp and cool. I felt wordless about his support on my care as I expressed "So, Phineas. Do you care about my feelings?"

"Of course, because I don't want you to make you get angry." Phineas said while checking the wet towel as he put it on my forehead "I hope it's enough." the wetness on the towel soothes the heat on me and I felt relaxed with a sigh.

"Feels good." I sighed in relief. Afterwards, I asked to him "What were you going to tell me something?"

"I… I like you." He mumbled but I can't hear him.

"Pardon?" I asked as my heartbeat is beating moderately and getting faster slowly.

**Phineas' POV**

I felt being nervous about telling my feelings to her. I hope I could think that it is the right moment because I can tell Isabella's heartbeat is slowly getting faster as I do.

"Isabella, I like you." I confessed without forming words about my thoughts. "Not just you're my best friend that you can help on my big ideas, but you're as beautiful as a butterfly I can find for you." Isabella gasped in surprise and I wasn't sure if she is happy about me or just wordless to describe or compliment.

"Phineas, I know you like me." Isabella spoke as she is going to confess something. "But love is all I can think about you. I love you more than you like me… But then, you're the Phineas Flynn that I fell into this situation with." We blushed together and looked away before we can speak, I noticed Isabella is touching my hand with her hand as I slowly turn back to her.

"I apologize for ignoring you much" I said before our eyes focus together.

"How long you weren't oblivious to me?" She asked the question I hardly can say.

"Being oblivious to you hides my feelings to you." I answered. "If anyone knew my feelings to you, I was afraid someone will tease me or joke me about you." She almost have her eyes half-closed because she is about to lean towards me.

"Phineas, I love you." She said the words about romance. slowly leaning each other until… we close our eyes and press our lips together like a kiss. The thing is that I have to move my pointy nose upwards before we can do it. Isabella's lips were soft and sweet, but back when she kissed me, I was a bit firm and tasted orange because of the fruit. She didn't mind about my lips as we pull away each other and look at each other.

"Do you think Ferb knows about us?" I asked before she smiled romantically. "Or Buford, Baljeet, and anyone?"

"Don't be afraid, Phineas." She replied before she rested her body "There are no words as much as you said the truth." I smiled back before she can rest in her bed because she has to take a rest to cure her fever. Slowly closing her eyes, I kissed her in the cheek before leaving her alone. I noticed the rain is slowly drizzling and I decided to leave a note before leaving the house. It was my first time kissing a girl as long as I know… or was it?

**The End**


End file.
